A Demon's Love
by Kuroshitsujilover01
Summary: When Jenny wakes up from a suspicious avalanche from 2013 to find herself 125 years in the past. Something isn't right. When a certain butler finds her, what could go wrong? As those two grow closer together, Jenny realizes that a something wrong. A deadly trap, is set...


Jennifer's P.O.V

As I pack, I feel an unsettling feeling in my gut. I felt as if I was being watched. I turned around, looking at the TARDIS blue walls of my room. Seeing nothing amiss, I continue packing.

I'm into many fandoms. My parents let me paint my room this color when I was 15. I'm 18 now and looking for a decent collage.

My family and I were going to a new ski resort seeing as the one we used to go to closed down for renovations. I really hope that this new place will be fun. It's called 'Snow-hill Mountain.' It's kinda cheesy if you ask me. The name is not original, and anyone with common sense would realize that any ski resort would have snow. Honestly.

I snicker top myself, realizing how much I sounded like William T. Spears.

Finished packing, I lug my suitcase down the stairs of my family home. My little sister, Ashley, and my brother, Jonathan race down the stairs in excitement. This is Jon's first ski trip. He'd always stay home because he was too young. Jon just recently turned 7. Ashley is 9, only two years older than Jon. They're they youngest in my family.I had two older twin brothers, Keath and Ethan. Both were 22, and still living at home. They are trying to open a shop, but the bank keeps refusing to give them loans. I had offered to give them some of my collage tuition, but they said I should save it for school. I was the middle child.

Anyway, my parents, Richard and Rose Shadows, were high school sweethearts that had married right after graduation. Dad had went to collage to become a teacher, and Mom went to become a cosmetologist. Overall they're have the American dream. Five kids and a big house with 2 cats.

"Jennifer, get a move on will ya?" Keath said coming down the stairs, carrying his suitcase like it was a feather.

"Oh, excuse me Great Lord of Suitcases!" I retort.

"You're excused." Ethan came up in front of me. I blew him a raspberry. Ethan grabbed my suitcase and put it with the others.

O*O*O*O*O

It was supposed to be a four hour trip, but my Dad managed to get us there under two. He said it was something like 'Making it before the morning traffic.'

Now here I was, dragging my suitcase to the room I was staying in. Suddenly I get that eerie feeling of being watched again. I peer around, and still there was nothing. "Weird." I mumble. Thinking nothing of it, I continue on.

We all got to pick our own rooms. Of course, me being the one who really is oblivious, didn't realize my siblings had started running towards the rooms. I got stuck with the chilly attic. At least I have a large room.

The room itself was cool. It had a slanted ceiling, and it had a small balcony. The walls were a pale burnt orange and the bed was located in the back of the room. The room also had a small table, desk and a few lamps. The dresser was medium sized and I had a tiny walk-in closet.

In all honestly, I really loved this room.

I put my suitcase on the bed and started to unpack. I put my clothes in the dresser and the walk-in closet. Once I was finished I laid down on the bed. I didn't realize I was drop dead tired until my world fell away.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

I awaken by being shaken by my little sister. "Wake up! Jenny, it's time to go skiing. Gab your stuff and let's go." She then skipped down the steps. I blink as I look at her retreating form. "My little sister is quite bossy isn't she? Heh." I said to no one particular. Shaking my head I get up and grab my coat.

Walking down stairs I see Both my older brothers playing around with John. My Mom and Dad are sitting at the counter drinking tea, and Ashley is running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I announce out loud.

"Good let's go. Oh Ethan is staying behind with John, he's not ready to go to the top of the mountain yet." Mom said as she went to pick up her ski equipment. I nodded and patted Ethan on the back.

"Sorry dude." I say to him. He just shrugged and nodded.

"Perhaps it won't be that bad." He replied.

Once we got into the car we started out for the skiing slope. We had decided to start low and then work up to the top.

*Later on that day*

We had finally made it towards the top of the slope. It had been a long, fun, long, couple of hours. Did I mention long? Good thing I have kept a whole thermos of coffee. Coffee is amazing, it's almost like a pepper up potion from Harry Potter, just better. I love coffee.

Too bad my sister started to throw a sissy fit. She was complaining about how tired she was and how she just wanted to go home. I just rolled my eyes and promised her ice cream if she behaved the rest of the way home. She quickly nodded and shut up.

I sat down and started to sip my coffee, then I realized I had drank the rest.

Shaking my head, I looked around at the scenery around me. I saw the trees below us, and I saw pretty clouds in the sky. But what caught my eye the most, was the thing moving in the sky. It looked like a bird, but it was too big.

Furrowing my brow and I said to my family. "Hey guys, what's in the sky?"

My Dad looked like he was about to answer, when a loud, scream seemed to echo around us. It seemed to come from the figure in the sky. Underneath the loud screaming, I could hear a feint rumbling. I whip my head around to see the snow has broken off and now is forming a avalanche. My parents notice what I am starring at.

"Oh my god!" My Mom said. We all knew there was nothing we could do. We couldn't run away. We couldn't do anything. Realizing our fate, we grouped to together, just holding each other.

But it was not enough, the avalanche was coming down faster than we thought. I could feel the icy chill coming from the snow on my back.

Suddenly I felt the cold snow wash over my like whenever we went to the beach when I was a small child. The avalanche ripped my family from my arms.

It was so cold. How can it be this cold? I tried to move but I couldn't. I just flowed along with the snow. I hurt. The snow was compressing me. I felt as if sharp, icy knives were peeling my skin from my body, section by section.

Seriously, how can it be this cold? I felt horrible. My lungs burned from no oxygen.

Am I going to die?

That thought made me feel ten times worse. If I was going to die, I'd be leaving all my friends and family. I won't be able to tell them goodbye. I won't be able to tell them how much I love them, that I was going to miss them. They might not even find my body. If I died today, then I hope that my family will be strong.

But...

But I didn't want to die! I wanted to survive! I want to see the opening of my brothers' shop. I wanted to see Ashley and John graduate High School. I wanted to travel the world. I wanted to read so many books, and watch so many movies! I wanted to finish reading Kuroshitsuji! I wanted to watch anime and read manga. But I don't have time.

_'The dead rarely do,_' a voice whispered in the back of my mind. My time was up, and there is nothing I can do about it.

_'But I could...'_

_'Who are you?'_ I asked my own mind.

There was a light laughter.

_'You need not worry, just let me take over until I count down to reach zero.'_

_'Alright?' _My thoughts were questioning on who was this entity inside my mind.

Suddenly I was locked inside my own mind. A screen appeared and I realized that it was a picture of what I was seeing.

_'10'_

I watched as things seemed to slow down around me.

_'9'_

A silverish, orange colored light seemed to surround my body.

_'8'_

It grew in size until my body seemed covered in it.

_'7'_

The snow around my body seemed to melt by the shear power of the glowing light.

_'6'_

My hand was raised, and a small tunnel seemed to be made as small balls of the lights are being shot upwards.

_'5'_

Then my body started to be levitated up out of where I had been.

_'4'_

Very slowly I made my way up towards the top. Vaguely, I knew my body was getting warmed and dried.

_'3'_

My arms were lifted as they broke the surface first.

_'2'_

I (?) pulled myself up and out of the snow.

_'1'_

My body was set down on the snow that had not been affected by the rampaging avalanche.

_'0'_

I was returned to my now utterly exhausted body. The last thing I remember is seeing something white and purple, and being picked up.

* * *

Hiya, Author here~ Okay, sorry if I get any skiing terms or things wrong, I tried researching but sometimes the internet isn't very reliable. I don't ski. Sorry~


End file.
